


teacher playdate commence

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Just two girls bonding over their weird as hell sensei's.
Relationships: Karui/Tenten (Naruto)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	teacher playdate commence

Karui hates this place. Hates hates hates this place. She’s gotten separated from the rest of her team by a giant freaking- well she actually has no idea what it was, but some sort of bizarre giant furry creature she’s never seen before and never wants to see again.

Konoha is absolutely bonkers and she can’t wait to finish this freaking exam and go HOME.

Of course, that’s when she almost collides with another girl.

It’s a Konoha ninja, running from the other direction, and Karui automatically shifts into a defensive stance, taking in her ease as she holds her kunai and yeah, she might have a fight here. “I don’t have my team’s scroll,” she says, because as fun as it might be to fight it might be super pointless and she needs to find the others before Omoi like, starts an war or something.

“Neither do I,” says the girl, and after a moment, they both stand up a little. “I’m looking for one of my teammates. Bowl cut and a green jumpsuit. Orange legwarmers.”

_Orange legwarmers_. Karui mouths it in disbelief, even if all of that description is absolutely bonkers (because she’s a Konoha ninja so OF COURSE IT’S BONKERS), and the other girl laughs a little. “My sensei dresses the same way - be glad you don’t deal with that crazy.” There’s fondness, though, in her tone.

Karui is absolutely not one to back down from a challenge and even if she loves her teacher dearly. “My sensei is incapable of talking without rapping or rhyming,” she says. “Literally. I don’t think he’s ever NOT done it, so try me.”

The other girl’s eyes sparkle. “Is he here?”

She nods - despite the Raikage’s reluctance, he was totally here. Actually, she was like 90% positive it was completely without any permission.

“I’m Tenten,” says the other girl abruptly.

“Um, Karui?” Karui says, because what?

“I’ll treat you to lunch after the exams if you let me introduce our sensei's to each other,” Tenten says, eyes gleaming and a grin crossing her face.

Introducing Killer Bee... to whatever weird sensei this other girl has with a bowl cut and green jumpsuit and _orange legwarmers_?

Hell. Yes.

“That’s a deal,” she says, and they automatically both go in for a fist bump, blinking in surprise and then grinning at each other. “Good luck,” she tells her, and then she takes off because seriously Omoi if you fuck this up NOW she’s going to kill him.

“Same to you!” chirps Tenten, and she’s off running too.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as always, you can find me on tumblr at my writing blog **ftcoye** , and my personal **chadsuke**.


End file.
